


Sonic & Shadow being Ex-Boyfriends

by VicDJ203



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: I wanted to write a shipping fic with these two so i did.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	1. What's Shadow up to?

I remember a time when Shadow and I got along, relatively speaking. He'd get in trouble, I'd bail him out, he'd get mad and say "I didn't need your help". Still, we had good times. I don't usually see him around the village on account of he hates everyone, but today must be a special day. He's lurking around like he doesn't want to be seen. Better go say hi.

"Hey Shadow, what're you do-"

The dude grabs my arm before I can even finish and pulls me behind a couple barrels.

"What the hell?"

"Shh!"

"Why are we hiding?"

"Eggman."

I didn't even notice Egghead doing his routine shopping. When he's not trying to destroy the village people don't really pay him much mind.

"He's just shopping."

"And? I'm gonna kill him."

"Please don't."

"I don't know why you let that pathetic waste of carbon roam freely."

"I don't let him 'roam' around ok. We keep an eye on him and stop him when he attacks."

"There wouldn't BE attacks if you took him out for good."

"Yeah but that's messed up."

"It's justice. He's a threat."

"Well you're more of a threat than he is. Should I kill you too?"

"…You win this round, Hedgehog."

"So is that the only reason you came all the way down here?"

"Noooooo. I wanted to talk to all the PEOPLE and make FRIENDS."

"Aright Shadow, I get it. You're a loner."

With that he skates off. Kinda wish wish he wasn't such a brute, he'd make a good addition to Team Sonic.

So there I am, chillin' on the beach, living the life, when I hear my trash cans tip over. Ugh, it's probably Sticks looking for 'government bugs' again. Better go get the spray bottle.

"Sticks I told you if I caught you in my trash again I'd- Shadow?!"

He teleports away before I can say anything. Why was he in my trash?! What- I- huh?! Great he made a mess too. Has he been in my trash before? I really hope not. Was he looking for something? Did… Did he take some of my garbage? Ok… Ok… I have MANY questions for him, but I should clean this up and get back to chillin'. I can talk to him later, I was all ready to fall asleep and that what I'm gonna do.

Shadow hadn't shown up so I went looking for him. I remembered that little cave he hid the Eggmans in, or is it Eggmen? Whatever, I found that cave and it looks like he lives here. He has like a nest of garbage in here, gross. It looks like the cave goes deeper than this part but I'm not going down there. This place is nice, aside from the trash pile, the walls have glowing gems in 'em.

"WHAT are you doing here?"

"GAH! Shadow, I was looking for you. Hey what's with this trash?"

He runs over to the pile and hisses at me.

"Hey! Why are you collecting garbage?"

"None of your business, Hedgehog! Now get out!"

"Not before you tell me why you were in my trash."

"…Scavenging."

"For what?"

"Materials! what's it to you?!"

"Are you digging through other people's trash too? And what 'materials' are you looking for? All I see in this pile are Meh Burger wrappers, wood pieces, rope, and torn up clothes."

"They're for building things. Now leave!"

"Sorry Shadow, but I can't let you go tsking peoples' trash. It's creepy."

His response is to pull a wood plank from the pile and hit me with it. He keeps hitting me when I try to say something so I take it from him.

"Why aren't you leaving?!"

"Tell me you aren't gonna dig through anyone's trash again."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Well you could get arrested for doing that!"

"As if they could catch me."

Ugh, this isn't getting anywhere! I don't wanna go back to bailing him out of jail every other day.

"What can you even build with this stuff?!"

"You really wanna know?!"

He walks farther down into the cave, I guess I'll follow him. We come to an opening full of weird sculptures and homemade furniture. There are wooden shelves with makeshift weapons on them. A couple chairs sit around a big rock, which I'm guessing is supposed to be a table. Some of the chairs are made of trash but the others are clearly stolen from someone's yard. An old hammock is tied between two tall rocks-wait… that's MY old hammock! I threw that out last week for a new one. I guess that solves the mystery of what he stole from my trash.

"Shadow this is… impressive! I didn't know you could build stuff."

"I have a lot of free time and deserve my own luxury."

He seems very proud of himself.

"So what else are you building?"

"More weapons and furniture. It's all I know how to craft but I'm getting better with each project."

No kidding. On one shelf is a slingshot and right next to it is a mace made from stone, rusty nails, and rope.

"This is really cool but you don't need to steal to make this stuff. You could just buy materials at the hardware store."

"With what money?"

"Oh… You could get a job."

"I'm not getting bossed around by some bitch so I can earn exchangeable paper."

"Well you could ASK people for these things instead of taking it."

"Yes, because they're going to willingly give up their possessions to the guy who beat up their beloved heroes."

"Ok then I'll BUY it for you!"

"I don't need your handouts."

"Shadow I'm trying to keep you off wanted posters!"

"Who cares what the law says."

"You should. Remember how I had to pay for your bail cause YOU didn't obey the law."

"That guy had it coming. And I don't see Eggman getting arrested."

"Yeah cause we kick his ass. Also the police here kinda suck."

"Then I won't get caught!"

"Shadow no!"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up. You used to have NO respect for authority."

"I respect people who deserve it. Not all authority deserves the middle finger."

"What about that mayor. Do you respect HIM?"

"Well… respect is a little strong. He did approve that Chilidog Tax."

"Do you still pull childish pranks?"

"No way! My pranks are very mature."

"Hehe… Why not prank the mayor?"

"You're just trying to cause trouble."

"I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"If I help you pull a prank on the mayor, will you stop digging through peoples' trash?"

"Yes."

"Aright fine."

Shadow seems really excited. He doesn't emote much so you probably wouldn't be able to tell but trust me, he's excited. I tell him to meet me at my place after dark and head out. I'm thinking something light, like the ol' water bucket on the door prank, but I'm worried he's thinking something illegal.


	2. From 0 to 100

"On my word-"

"Shadow don't!"

So you're probably wondering how I got into this situation. Also what the situation even is. Remember the prank we were planning last chapter? Yeah well, I was right about Shadow wanting to do something illegal. Although I'll admit, it's not as bad as I anticipated. He found the mayor's house and wants to throw eggs at it. While I DO find that pretty funny, if we get caught we'll be thrown in jail which is the VERY THING I was encouraging Shadow NOT to do.

"Look, if you wanna be a coward all your life that's fine. I already checked for police, we're free to prank."

This is a terrible idea. This is the worst idea. If ANYONE catches me egging the mayor's house I'll NEVER hear the end of it! My carefully crafted reputation will be ruined!

"What? Chicken?"

"I am not chicken!"

AAAAAAH! I just threw an egg! What was I thinking?! I just wanted to prove SO BAD that I'm not chicken! Well it's too late now, Shadow is chucking eggs. I guess I'll join in.

Hahahaha! That was actually fun! And hey, we didn't get caught!  
"I haven't done anything like that in a while!"

"Then let's do it again. Got any other enemies?"

"Uh… I don't know, Shads. This was fun but we shouldn't push our luck."

"Come on, you think anyone's gonna complain if Eggman wakes up to some eggs on his lair. It would make sense actually."

His smile is… REALLY convincing.

"Wait! Let's play a prank on Barker and BLAME IT on Eggman!"

"Ha! That's what I like to hear!"

"We'll need something we can leave behind to make him think it was Egghead. What thought?"

"One of his lousy bots?"

"No. He doesn't leave those behind unless their nothing but scrap. It's gotta be simple but something only Eggman would have… his moustache comb!"

"And where do we obtain this comb?"

"Duh, his lair."

"So it's wrong for me to dig through people's garbage but fine to break into Eggman's lair?"

"Egghead is a villain. He's destroyed homes and put people in danger. I think we're justified in stealing his comb."

"I won't argue with that."

"Never stopped you before."

"Shut up."

Well we made it in. You'd think ol' Eggbreath would've gotten a security system by now but I'm not complaining. I snag the comb without trouble. Nevermind there's trouble. I assumed Orbot and Cubot would be in sleep mode or something. Nope! They just watched me take the comb then pressed an alarm.

"What happened?!"

"We need to go, Shad! We need to go!"

"RETURN MY COMB AT ONCE!!!"

"He's awake!"

Egghead walks out in his onezy just FUMING! It's hilarious! Shadow grabs my hand and teleports us out of there before I can say 'catchya later, Eggface!'. Kinda sucks I couldn't leave with my usual catchphrase but hey, we still got the comb! Time to do some egging!

"Oh man, when Barker wakes up he's gonna be furious!"

We just got done covering his circus train, which he lives in apparently, in eggs. I made sure to leave the comb out in the open so it'd be found.

"You know, Hedgehog, I'm surprised you didn't bail out halfway through."

"No way! I never bail on a prank."

"You have before."

"Stealing a car isn't a prank."

"Well it would've been funny if you didn't chicken out."

"You didn't need me to take it."

"Eh, it wasn't as fun without you pestering me to stop."

"Speaking of fun, we should hang out more. Ya know like we used to."

"You mean before you dumped my ass?"

Oh man, is he still mad about that? I don't even remember why, I just didn't want to date him anymore. But that was awhile ago! He isn't still hung up on that, is he?

"…uh, yeah… I still wanted to be friends but you disappeared."

"…"

Fuck, he's gone quiet. And this isn't his normal, angsty quiet. This is his 'I'm giving you the cold shoulder' quiet. He really isn't over me?! I get I'm awesome but come on.

"Shadow… Look it's not a big deal."

"…"

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I still wanna be friends or rivals or anything other than killing each other. A good test of strength every now and then is fun but not the life or death stuff."

"…"

"Shadow, come on, say something. When you left, you didn't try to meet new people?"

"I'm not a people person."

"Well I'm sure you'd like having friends if you gave it a shot."

"I don't WANT friends."

"So you've just been pouting over me this hole time?"

"No, I don't care about you or your stupid 'relationships'. I just wanna know why your against me."

"I'm not against you! I don't even know why we stopped talking! You're the one who wants to fight so bad."

"Why should I bother fighting anyone else? You the only opponent worth while."

"But we don't HAVE to fight. Like I said, a fun brawl is fine but you fight like I burned your house down. Er, cave down… I mean you try to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've."

"Bull."

"It's true."

"So why?"

"…"

"…uh…Shadow?"

He won't look me in the eyes. Urgh, what the fuck happened?! We were having fun and then things got so serious. I don't even want to have this conversation!

"Sonic."

Gah! Shit, that sent a chill down my spines.

"Yeah?"

"You're the only guy I consider worth a damn. Whether it's as an opponent or a partner, you're the only bitch I give a crap about."

I… was not expecting that. I guess it makes sense, he doesn't have any other friends. It's still weird to hear him say that. Is he fighting me cause he's… lonely??? I know he doesn't really know any other way to express himself but 'I'm lonely' isn't the answer is was expecting.

"Hedgehog!"

"Gah! Yeah?! What?"

"Are we pulling anymore pranks?"

"Ahh… no. I'm all pranked out."

Geeehe just put his hand on my shoulder. Why does that… feel… weird? I don't know- oh shit-oh shit! He's really close! He's not gonna… Fuck fuck fuck, he is, he's gonna kiss me! FUCK I don't know if I want this!! What do I do?! Should I lean in?! Should I push him away?! Why am I freaking out?!

Mmm… Uh… That just… happened. We kissed. I… words… failing. Did I enjoy that? I think I enjoyed that. My mind is a blank right now. My heart is REALLY beating. What is happening right now?! Calm down, I need to calm down.

"Everything ok?"

Everythi- YOU JUST- what? How can he ask that like he DIDN'T just do anything?!

"You kissed me!"

"And?"

I want to say something… but I don't know what. Maybe he shouldn'tve done that but… I'm not upset that he did. I'm more shocked, although maybe I shouldn't be given everything he JUST said before hand.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok. If you decide to do something fun again, I'm available to help."

And then he teleports away. This has been… an eventful night. I need sleep, although I'm probably not gonna get any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to roast my ass too hard. im not good at writing romance.


	3. Tired & Confused

Why does Shadow have to be so edgy all the time? I get it can be fun but after awhile, doesn't it get boring?  
Ok so I went to visit his cave and he wasn't there. I found him running-er well, skating around the canyons. He started racing me and got salty when I beat him. What was he expecting? I'm not losing a race! Anyways, he decided to take it out on some trees in the nearby forest. Very unnecessary but he's gotta be an edgehog I guess.

That was a couple days ago. Didn't really have time to check on him between Eggman schemes and quirky shenanigans. But I've got a couple hours so hey why not visit. I even held on to some junk he can use. It's just some old tools Tails doesn't need anymore and my broken blender. Yeah turns out it could only take so many pizza rolls before giving out. Don't ask.

I quick dash over to his cave and I yell for him. He says hi by shooting at me with a homemade bow. He misses, of course, but still what the fuck?

"…hey." Shadow lowers his bow.

"Um, hey? I brought you some shit for your junk museum."

He tells me to come in so I do. He puts the bow away and I drop everything on the floor. I look around and see even more homemade weapons and furniture. He built another shelf for bows and random junk. Guess he's replacing the pile for something more organized. He also has a bed now. It's not much, just some rocks and a dirty blanket, but it's enough to call it a bed. Looks like the old hammock finally broke, I mean I threw it out for a reason.

In the time it took me to look around, Shadow has already made a revolving knife out of my blender. How the… ok. He places it on a shelf and immediately gets to work on something else.

"Hedgehog. Are you busy tonight?"

"After 6 I should be. Why?"

"Just checking."

"O…k."

"Get out."

And with that, my visit is over. For a second I thought he was gonna ask me out or something. NOT that I want that. That would be weird.

It's late and I'm about to go to bed when my communicator goes off. I swear on the grave of my fanbase if this is Amy calling about another broken hair brush I'm gonna lose it.

"Hello?"

"Hedgehog, get down to the police station."

It's Shadow! Oh no, what did he do?  
"Shadow I'm trying to sleep."

"So you lied to me."

"What?"

"You said you'd be free."

"Ugh. I'm coming."

I jog over to the station and Shadow is in holding. Great.

"Shadow, what the fuck did you do?!"

"We caught him with an illegal substance." Said the officer next to me.

"Illegal what?"

"We found him selling chocolate."

"…really?"

The way the officer said it made it sound like he was caught with cocaine or something. But chocolate?!

"Wait chocolate is illegal?"

"Of course! Do you know what happened last time someone ate too much chocolate in this town? All our money went kaput!"

I decided not to question it further.  
"So how much is bail?"

"I don't need your help getting out of here!" Shadow insists as usual.

"Then WHY did you call me at 10:40 at night?"

He motions for me to come closer. When the officer leaves to check how much bail costs for selling chocolate (I still can't believe that's a crime), Shadow passes me a chocobar.

"I need you to deliver this for me."

"What? No! You JUST got arrested for doing this!"

"What? Breaking a stupid law? It's chocolate, not a heroine needle."

"No, I'm bailing you out, like I ALWAYS do."

After frustratingly paying for Shadow's bail, I, for some reason, follow him to meet whoever's illegally buying chocolate off of him. I figure walks up wrapped in a cloak.

"You got it?"

"Not as much but I got caught for this so you're still paying full price." Shadow demands.

The mystery buyer reaches out to give the money and it's totally Tails.

"Tails?"

"Sonic!!!"   
He tries to run but trips on his cloak, which is just his bed blanket wrapped over his head.

"YOU'RE buying chocolate from Shadow?"

"It's SOOOOOOooooo good! And completely stupid its outlawed because the old mayor spent tax payer money on a lifetime supply."

Tails hands the money over and immediately opens the chocobar. He takes a big bite with an even bigger smile.

"How long have you been selling 'illegal substances'?"

"Ever since tgere was a demand. My provider needed sellers, I had nothing better to do, I took the job." Shadow explains it like a drug operation.

"So you have money. Why are you living in a cave and stealing garbage?"

"I don't keep the money. Half goes to the provider, half goes to charity."

"Charity?"

"Yes. I told you I don't need this crap, but some people do."

"That is… uncharacteristically sweet of you. Are you joking?"

"That's kind of a fucked up to joke about."

"You actually donate to charity? That's surprising."

"Why? Cause I don't like hanging out with people and listen to edgy music?"

"Wha-no! I just mean cause you usually only care about yourself."

"Oh. Is that so?"

I think I said the wrong thing. Tails finished his bar and heads home after an enthusiastic "goodnight!"

"We should go." Shadow grabs my hand and I feel weird.

He drags me along back to his cave. The whole time I can't stop thinking about Shadow donating to charity. It's just so… not like him? Not that he shouldn't donate, he should. I should. I mean I save the village from Eggman all the time and go to events where I sigh things for people… I'm charitable right?

Shadow basically drags me into his cave before finally letting go. I'm not sure why I'm here but I'm guessing he has more weird stuff to show and/or tell me. He digs through some stuff and pulls out a police badge. Great, more illegal stuff.

"Do you know where I got this?"

"From a cop?"

"Back when we were on the run."

"Oh my god, that was so long ago. Also YOU were on the run! I was making sure you didn't make things worse."

"Those were good times."

"For you maybe. Why do you still have that thing?"

"A trophy. Most people can't get away with something like this."

"I wish you would get me involved in your criminal activities. I'm supposed to be a hero and put you in jail for stuff like this."

"Then why don't you. I'd break out on my own. There was no reason for you to spend your precious cash on me."

"Because we're friends. Friends bail friends out of jail, no matter how stupid of an idea that is."

Shadow seems weirded out by the idea of 'friendship' and I don't get it. It's not a weird thing and he has things in common with my friends. I mean he and Ames donate to charity, he and Tails both love chocolate and making stuff, knux and him are both really strong, and he and Sticks both hate society or something. I just want him to give it a chance instead of blowing us off.

Shadow puts the badge away and walks up right next to me.

"…Thank you. I… I should thank you."

"Wh-what for?"

"Bailing me out of prison, sticking around, giving a shit. You've always been a good egg. Don't see that as much these days."

"Uh sure. I'm just doing what's right, ya know?"

He grabs my shoulder and finally faces me. He looks so… tired. I don't think I've ever seen him like this. Is he ok?

"Jee Shad, you don't look too good."

"I've been through a lot since I 'disappeared'. If you still want me to talk to your stupid friends, I owe you one."

"Oh, that's great!"

He lets go of me and heads to bed without another word. I let myself out and get back to my hammock ASAP. I can't sleep though. How the hell can I after all that happened. This is just like the night we egged the mayor's house and stole Egghead's comb. Why do I feel like this everytime we hang out? He's always creating and solving his own problems and getting me involved. I should probably be mad but I'm just confused.


End file.
